Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by guineamania
Summary: Last Chance Saloon One-Shot! It is never good when Grantaire has an idea and even worse if anyone thinks that it will be a funny idea. But it is for school and so must be endured


_**1/9/14**_

**These one-shots are written set at the beginning of the next school year. As I know nothing about French schools this will work as a British School will, so the boys will be starting Year 12 (lower 6th). This means each can choose 4 subjects (I'm also going by my schools subjects) , so here is what each chose. **

**Grantaire: **Art, Music, Psychology, Media

**Enjolras: **English Lit Lang, History, Politics, Sociology

**Combeferre: **Maths, Biology, Chemistry, Further Maths

**Courfeyrac: **Media, Sociology, History, Politics

**Joly: **Maths, Chemistry, Biology, Psychology

**Bossuet: **History, Politics, English Lit Lang, Maths

**Feuilly: **Design Technology Resistant Materials, Maths, Physics, Art

**Eponine: **Music, Media, Sociology, Biology

**Bahorel: **Politics, Maths, Physics, P.E

**Jehan: **Ethics, English Lit Lang, History, Sociology

**Marius: **History, Politics, Psychology, Ethics

**Cosette: **Media, Sociology, Psychology, Chemistry

**If you have any questions about this school system then PM me or ask your questions in a review (highly unsubtle hint that you should review)**

**Also I am going to base each one around a song so review with any song you would like to see. (Review, hint, hint)**

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

"I have a plan see," Grantaire began and the other two men groaned in despair.

"Seriously R, nothing good ever comes from you having a plan," Joly pointed out and Feuilly hurriedly agreed.

"But this is a school work plan, you should be encouraging me and telling me how proud you are that I am trying to improve and actually complete assignments," Grantaire pouted and crossed his arms with a huff. Joly sighed exaggeratedly and ran a hand through his slightly long brown hair.

"Sorry Taire, please tell us your plan," Joly sighed monotonously, he had learnt that at times like this it was best to appease the artist and go along with whatever concoction his imagination had somehow conjured.

"Well because you were so mean to me, Feuilly can't listen," Grantaire smirk with a wolffish grin that forewarned stupidity or pure genius. Feuilly rolled his eyes and left, silently wishing Joly good luck.

"It's for our Psychology assignment," Grantaire chuckled and explained his cunning plan to his partner. It ended with Joly merely falling off him chair with laughter.

"Taire ... We are so doing that!"

XXX

Enjolras was practically tearing his hair out as he sat at his desk after classes had finished. For the past two days Grantaire had been singing that infernal song constantly. He was even at it now as he was in the shower. "Turn around bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart," he screamed over the the pounding of the high strength shower. It wasn't that he couldn't sing, it wasn't that it was a bad song; it was just constantly. Over and over again. "And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever!" Enjolras moaned, hitting his head on the table. Bossuet brutally kicked the door open and stared at Enjolras in the tense silence. "And if you only hold me tight," Grantaire blurted out and Bossuet punched the wall.  
"Joly has been singing that same song for two days," Bossuet hissed as he sunk into the spare chair in Enjolras and Grantaire's room.  
"They're up to something," Enjolras whispered, glancing at the door to the ensuite.  
"It's never good when Grantaire's involved," Bossuet agreed with a swift nod.  
"Well blame my boyfriend why don't you," Enjolras muttered, even though it was most likely Grantaire's idea anyway. The cynic always did seem to have some scheme or other going on. "Everytime I ask him about it he just laughs and walks away," Enjolras conceded eventually.  
"Have you tried getting Cette to talk to him?" Bossuet asked. Cosette was a Grantaire whisperer. Her older brother could not lie to the blonde bombshell and she always knew how to ask the right questions.  
"He just smiles deceptively and says it is for school. Remember Valjean threatened to castrate anyone that messed with R's school work now he was getting better," Enjolras muttered, quietening as the sounds of the shower dulled to a singular drip.  
"I'll find something," Bossuet nodded and fled before Grantaire emerged in a cloud of steam from their bathroom.

XXX

They had both stopped singing. It was greatly suspicious. The blasted song had gone on for so long now that quiet without it was surreal. However soon after their plan was revealed. The next meeting all the Amis were present and gathered around in the Corinth cafe chatting aimlessly. "Hey Courf! Turn around," Grantaire shouted with a sly smirk from where he was sat in the shadowy corner. Courfeyrac did do as asked but five of their members all began humming that infernal song. Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Bahorel all began and Grantaire's suspicious grin confirmed that this reaction was what he intended. "And on behalf of Joly and myself we thank you for taking part in our psychological experiment," the little snake grinned. So that was what they were up to.

As a finish to the experiment each person had to take an IQ test and Grantaire linked the susceptibility to 'song-bombing' to the memory. They got an A for it; but had permanently ruined that song for the whole group. Enjolras was so proud.


End file.
